Heartbreak
by DragolianX-Unlimited
Summary: This was just an assignment for a college writting class so it may not be up to my regular fanfic standards so sorry about that. Kairi goes to Radiant Garden to do some shopping, but sees something that may change her life forever. Namora


**Dragolianx: This was supposed to be for a college writing class, so if it's not up to my usual standard then I'm sorry. With that being said let's get on with the show.**

Kairi had gone to Radiant Garden to visit the restoration committee and to do a little shopping before she went home to the Destiny Islands. She asked Sora if he wanted to, but he said he was going to Twilight Town to see how Roxas was doing now that he had his own life. Kairi could understand that Sora would want to see Roxas after everything that's happened. She also wanted to see if Naminé was doing well since they separated.

Kairi was just entering the marketplace when she saw two people, a couple, holding each other. Well they guy was holding the girl up as they kissed. Looking at the scene before her Kairi couldn't help but wish that it was her and Sora who were sharing this intimate moment. The reason behind this thought was the fact that Sora had recently become rather distant recently. Every time Kairi would ask Sora would reply that he was fine and would change the subject. Deciding not to think about it further Kairi went to get the few items she needed for her home.

After shopping around for a bit Kairi noticed that the couple was still there in the same position as when she first arrived. This time however she noticed that they seemed somewhat familiar. Deciding to get a closer look Kairi went down the steps of the marketplace to get a closer look. When she did she noticed that the girl was Naminé! Kairi didn't know what to think, but then she thought that it might be Roxas she was kissing. Getting even closer Kairi found out who the boy was. It was the one person she wouldn't expect, the person she thought she could trust. It was Sora…

Kairi could only stand there shocked at the sight that was before her. Sora, the one guys who she thought loved her, was kissing Naminé, her nobody. She didn't know what to do. She was confused about why they were doing this, angry at Sora for not telling her, and sad that they would both betray her like this. It was unfathomable, why would Sora do this to her. Did just not like her anymore? But why? Was she not pretty enough? That couldn't make since, because he was currently kissing her nobody. Who in fact looks just like her, except with blonde hair, is that it? Just because she's blonde means that she's prettier? Kairi couldn't stand it anymore. She clenched her fists and yelled "Sora! Naminé! What are you two doing?" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Hearing Kairi, Sora and Naminé stopped kissing to turn their heads and their eyes widened in shock. Kairi had found them.

"Well what is this!?" Kairi yelled asking for an explanation.

"Kai listen-"Sora started

"Don't you 'Kai' me I want to know why you were kissing Naminé!" Kairi yelled

"Because we're going out?" Sora said questioningly

"What!" Kairi exclaimed "When did this start?"

"About 6 months ago" Naminé answered

"6 months! Why didn't you tell me?" Kairi asked starting to tear up

"Well we didn't think you would understand." Sora said

"What's not to understand? You obviously like someone who isn't me! Oh wait. SHE IS ME!" Kairi yelled with tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Kairi listen-" Sora started once more

"No you listen! I don't want to see you ever again!" She said yelling at Sora "And you, I wish I never agreed to separate from you!" Kairi said as she ran off crying.

Kairi didn't know what to do. She couldn't go back to the Islands, Sora would be there. Naminé lives in Twilight Town so that option's off the table. She couldn't stay here in Radiant Garden either, they would just go looking for her and she just wanted to be alone right now. With that in mind there was just one place left to go. Traverse Town.

Meanwhile with Sora and Naminé

Sora stood still in a daze, Kairi just said that she didn't want to see him again. He didn't know what to do. Naminé however looked guilty and just couldn't hold in her words.

"Sora I'm sorry this is all my fault." She said looking down

"Naminé how can this be your fault?" Sora asked "I'm the one who didn't tell Kairi about us."

"That's just it Sora, I erased your memory of loving Kairi." Naminé said

Sora looked up in an instant and turned to Naminé "You did what?" Sora asked not understanding what she was saying.

"I erased your memory of loving Kairi because I was jealous of her." Naminé said looking down in shame.

Deciding not to hear this Sora went to try and make things right with his friend. Sora also couldn't help to feel something from deep within himself. What he did or possibly didn't know was that Kairi was feeling the same thing right now. It was Heartbreak, the one thing that they never thought that they would feel in their entire lives. Their hearts had endured so much through all of their adventures, but nothing like this. Kairi would have to deal with the pain of being betrayed by a close friend, and Sora would have to deal with the same thing along with the possibility of losing friend.

Meanwhile Naminé just stood there wondering if what she did was right or not. She wasn't sure and she didn't know what to do next. With nothing left to do, and nowhere left to go Naminé ran off with no destination in mind. Hoping to find a place where she can cope with her own Heartbreak.


End file.
